New Girl in Town
by shaddowdaisy
Summary: The new girl in town is off to a rough start after transferring to WMHS, but the Glee club reaches out to her. Warning contains self harm, child abuse
1. Welcome to William McKinley

I walked into the doors of William McKinley High School, ready to own this place. Having transferred from no one knows where Minnesota, I was excited to start over, after my not so great time spent at my last school. This year was going to be my year. I opened the doors and strutted down the hall, only to be greeted with the icy sting of what I later would find out is a grape slushie. Horrified I tucked my head down and immediately found my way to the girl's locker room I suppose I had this coming for wearing my favorite Twins shirt on the first day. Once I found the locker room I stole some shampoo and conditioner from an unlocked locker and took to the shower. Following my shower I was brushing through my hair as a perky girl approached me.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I heard you singing," I really had to tone it down on the obsession with singing in the shower. "I think you should audition for glee club" she grabbed my shoulders "This is my last year here and you could be my protégé, my legacy at this school."

"I'm flattered, but I'm new here and like hell if I'm going to start off my time here by dive-bombing  
>my reputation straight into the shallow grave that is glee club. Thanks, but I'm not interested." I said as I gathered my bag and turned to leave. As I left I caught Rachel shouting something about nationals. With the slushie incident behind me I turned to go to my first period class. Women's Literature, it could be worse. I took a seat towards the back and off to the side as my peers filed in. Once the teacher attempted and gave up on calling order to the class, which should have been easy considering only 15 people were in the class, she began with attendance and asked us to respond with here and brief explanation of what we did with our summers. In the blur of names and lackluster summer stories, one did catch my eye. Brittany Pierce, though she didn't strike me as being the most intelligent girl, she said she spent her summer trying to teach her cat to knit. She seemed nice enough, and she was the most attractive girl I'd seen so far. I would have to keep my eye on her. Once the teacher had finished with the list, it came time for me to explain why I was not on said list.<p>

"I'm Courtney Blake, I'm new, I just transferred from Minnesota, I only just registered for classes,

so I'm not on the list, and basically I spent my summer begging my parents not to move to Ohio, a fruitless endeavor." Following attendance she launched into a lecture on women through time. If this lady wasn't a lesbian, you should sign me up for a blind date with a dude, cause I know a lesbian when I see one, like every time I look in the mirror. If only I could get a solid read on Brittany. As the bell rang I quickly shoved my stuff into my bag and caught up to Brittany "'scuse me, I'm a little lost, could you show me where the calculus room is" She graciously offered to help me, and we chatted idly until she literally ran into a Latina girl, who didn't seem all to happy to see her, and even less happy to see me. Following that little run in Brittany filled me in on the school, how the football players and cheerios (why would you call your cheerleaders that?) owned the school but the glee kids were pretty cool. I wish that damn club wouldn't have been brought up. Once I got into calc things got easier, I was always very good at math, so I slid through that class and the following two, lunch time posed some problems for me though, I had no place to sit. As I was stewing over my lack of friends, I was caught in the hall by none other than Rachel Berry. She began talking again, I figured if I nodded appropriately I may be able to sit with her at least for the day. Before we reached the cafeteria, we were met by two bulky guys, who appeared to be hockey players, a sight that reminded me of home, but seeing the large convenience store cups in their hands worried me.

"Welcome to William McKinley High school, just a word of advice new girl, stay away from the Glee Club or you're in for some cold years" As they said cold the lunged forward and hit Rachel and I directly in our faces. I wiped the ice from my eyes as I was herded into the nearest girl's bathroom. Once I had gotten most of the high fructose corn syrup out of my eyes, or at least enough to see, I looked around and saw Rachel, Brittany, the scary Latina girl, a pretty blonde girl, a Goth Asian girl, and a guy, who although looking very feminine in his cute little couture outfit obviously was in the wrong bathroom, but it was amazing they were all working to clean me up, including Rachel.

"Hey thanks guys but you don't have to help me, I can handle it." The unknown blonde girl piped

up "well Rachel told us you can sing, and we were hoping that helping you out would soften you up to the idea of joining Glee?" At that point I really had no choice but to say yes. That hockey player was right when he said that I was in for a few cold and artificially colored years.


	2. First Day of Glee

Once I agreed Brittany rushed in for a hug, "welcome to glee" she said excitedly, as the scary Latina girl pulled her away. "I see you already mets my britt, I'm Santana, resident Glee bitch." I unconsciously backed away slowly and said "I didn't realize you two were a thing." Though I was secretly relieved that Brittany was a lesbian, or at least bi. Though now on second glance Santana was pretty attractive too. "We're not into labels, but out of curiosity what's yours?" Making the conscious decision to put it all out there "Me? Well I was born in Wisconsin, but identify as a Minnesotan, also I like girls." The acceptance was astounding. Mostly because no one cared at all. The girly boy, Kurt I learned his name was, launched into trying to get me to agree to PFLAG. I was in. I needed someplace to find people with "alternative" sexualities like me here, something I could have used at my last school. The unidentified blonde introduced herself as Quinn Fabray. Santana added that she was Puck's baby mama, I jumped at the idea that there was a guy named Puck, hockey was in my blood, what can I say. The Asian girl all dressed in black was Tina, Santana nicely informed me that her boyfriend had killer Asian abs. I thanked for the info but reminded her that boy abs weren't really my style. Once Rachel and I were as clean as we could get we headed towards the cafeteria, with Rachel and Kurt linking arms with me as we walked into the room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had broken off from the group. We approached a table with who I assumed to be Asian abs guy, and a girl who looked like Aretha Franklin, if Aretha Franklin had been raised in Lima, Ohio, in the '90s. There was also a tall lanky guy, whom Rachel immediately cozied up to. I was then introduced to Mike, Mercedes, and Finn. We idly chatted, I mostly listened as everyone reviewed everyone else's summers. From what I had gathered Rachel spent her summer arm in arm with Finn, who I assumed was her boyfriend. Mike and Tina went to Asian camp, which I didn't believe actually existed. Mercedes shyed away from talking about her summer, something I would have pushed further if I had known her better. Kurt spent his summer with his boyfriend composing a musical about Pippa Middleton, I got at that point that he and I would be good friends. Lunch ended and we went our separate ways. The rest of the day was uninteresting, until Glee club, which had its first meeting that day, it wasn't quite audition time, but I figured I might well go. I took a deep breath before entering the room. Santana grabbed my arm, apparently she didn't hate me. She introduced me to the remaining nameless faces. There was Artie, a nerdy guy in a wheelchair, A blonde jock introduced to me as Trouty Mouth, I think I caught that his real name is Sam, and a guy who trying a wee bit too hard to look like a bad ass, so that was the infamous puck. I was thoroughly disappointed when I found out Puck had nothing to do with hockey. The director My Schuester introduced himself to me, and had me audition on the spot, I had nothing prepared so I grabbed the guitar that was on its stand in the corner and played an acoustic version of Bob Dylan's "The Times they are a Changin".Mr. Schuester then welcomed me to the club. He went into a very passionate speech on how we need to kick it down because we weren't just going to nationals this year, we were making finals. When Mr. Schuester mentioned that nationals were being held in Minneapolis, MN I blurted out "Yes, yes, yes we have to go to Nationals." My enthusiasm was appreciated but I admittedly was a bit overenthusiastic. The rest of the meeting was boring and logistical, at least I think. I was distracted by the idea of going back to Minnesota, with people who actually may become my friends. As we were leaving Kurt caught me by the arm and invited me to coffee with him, Rachel, Finn, and his boyfriend Blaine. Being in no place to turn down such an offer, I gladly accepted. We went to a nice little coffee shop, on the drive over Kurt drilled me about how fabulous it was being within driving distance of the Mall of America, he was upset when I was unenthusiastic about it, mostly because it was kinda my go to mall, not all that exciting. Once we got to the coffee shop I met the infamous Blaine Anderson. Once we all got talking I knew I had found a group of friends. I could talk sports with Blaine and Finn, talk veganism with Rachel, and talk Pippa Middleton with Kurt. It was a boatload of awesome, and this was only my first day!


	3. Meet the Blakes

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful, aside from 2 more slushies, which were getting old fast. Honestly my first week at WMHS was much better than I would have expected, and honestly things were only looking up from here, my first weekend here and I was invited to a party, Rachel's dads, yeah that's plural, (who knew this town was so progressive?) were out of town and she was having a party with the full glee club Saturday night. I was excited to get to know everyone a little better and meet those who couldn't make it to the meeting. I didn't know how to dress for a glee club party so I decided I would try to dress up a bit, something I didn't really know how to do, so Friday night I decided to go to the mall with Kurt so he could help me get some dressier things. He came over before hand to survey my closet.

"How many pairs of converse sneakers can one person own? And seriously you know they make more clothes than just boot cut jeans and tee shirts, right?" He had a point my style, or lack thereof, was pretty plain. I was ready to dress it up a bit, hopefully it might get a bit of Britt's attention. Following the embarrassment that was my closet we were off to the mall. It was really fun hanging with Kurt, and we got some really cool clothes. I felt really comfortable around him. Once I had spent all of the money I had made that summer on clothes we headed back to my house. Unfortunately my mom and dad were in the kitchen as Kurt helped me haul my new wardrobe upstairs to my bedroom.

"Wow Court one week into school and you're already having boys over, your finally starting to act like me when I was your age," my mother nicely commented. I put my game face on and came back with "Well you know mom Ohio boys are so much better than those silly Minnesotan ones, why anyone would marry one of them is beyond me."

My parent's appreciated the joking jab at my dad long enough for Kurt and me to slip up to my room. Once I had shut the door Kurt gave me "explain that whole pretending to be straight thing" look. I answered guiltily "I'm not out to my parents, I tried to come out once, and it didn't go so well."

"You seemed so okay with yourself at school, I guess I'm just a little confused why you don't take the confidence to your parents." Kurt asked.

"Well I am confident. I am a strong damn good looking lesbian, and I know that. I also know my dad would ship me to a gay to straight conversion camp if he knew the truth, so I keep it to myself. Simple as that, so would you care to help me start trying to figure out which shoes, go with which bottoms, go with which tops?" The fashion distraction worked well, I would have to remember that for future use. We decided that the black boots, black skirt, and purple shirt were perfect for Rachel's party. After Kurt left I got ready for bed, knowing that the excitement of the party to come would prevent sleep for the most part, I decided to keep myself content with images of mine and Brittany's first date, our first kiss, the first song we'd dance to and so on and so forth until I drifted into a surprisingly deep sleep. I woke up the next morning and basically sat around until it was an appropriate time to start getting ready for the party, I curled my hair and got dressed, as I was putting on makeup my father came into my room. I greeted him with "hey dad, what's up?"

"Court, I just want to say how proud I am of you. I knew you would get over that little phase you were going through, and that boy seems great, a little feminine, but all the better for you I suppose. I know you've got this party tonight and you're very excited, so I thought I would just give you this, you know just in case." As he said that he handed me a condom.

"Really dad?" I shouted at him as he turned to leave. " You would rather have me sleeping with a guy I've known for six days than being a lesbian?"

"Courtney Renee Blake how many times do I have to tell you not to use that word in my house?"

I grabbed my purse and shouted "You know what I am going to have unprotected sex with as many guys as I can get my hands on, because then I would be the perfect daughter you always wanted." I was shaking from anger, but as I settled down I called Kurt and asked him to pick me up to take me to the party. As he pulled up to me, who at that point had taken a seat on the curb, he got out of his car and ran around to me, asking if I was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine, little spat with my parents, nothing major." He didn't look convinced, but didn't push the subject any further. The drive to Rachel's house would have been silent had it not been for the soundtrack to Spring Awakening playing in the background.


	4. Rachel's Party

Once we arrived at Rachel's house I slid out of the car and tried my hardest walk like a normal person in my new high heeled boots. We rang the doorbell and Rachel graciously let us in and led us to her basement. As soon as we were downstairs Puck tried handing Kurt and I drinks. Kurt refused, he didn't want to start drinking until Blaine arrived. After the evening I had, I decided a drink was well in order. Once I was on my fourth drink everyone had arrived. The glee club was actually pretty big, considering I expected there would be maybe 5 people. The only person who hadn't been at the meeting was Lauren, a bigger girl who scared me more than Santana, apparently she was dating Puck. It was going to take me a while to keep all these couples straight. Although right now it was fairly obvious who was with you considering everyone had paired up and were making out with the exception of Santana, Quinn and I who sat awkwardly together on the couch. Santana glared at Brittany and Artie. Quinn glared at Finn and Rachel and I avoided eye contact, though my gaze did linger on Brittany and Artie. Rachel detached her mouth from Finn's long enough to say "Enjoying the party?" Santana, Quinn, and I all made non-committal noises. Rachel bounced up, I'm so sorry Courtney, you're new its your first party, this must be so boring for you don't worry we will find you a girl real soon. Hey everyone, how about a little spin the bottle? Mercedes are you making out with Sam?" Sam and Merced both blushed but Kurt pipped up and saved the day.

"How about we play something other than spin the bottle after the fiasco that happened last time." Kurt said, though it sounded more like begging, I would have to ask about that later.

"Truth or Dare" Puck said very seductively. I countered with "Honestly Puck I didn't view you as such a 90's chick flick, but I'm game." Everyone else seemed to be on board with the idea. We moved towards the center of the room and sat in a circle. "New girl, you first. Truth or dare?"

"I actually prefer to be called Courtney, but I'm a coward, truth first."

"If you were forced to sleep with a guy from glee who would it be?" Puck asked me.

"Hmmmm, not to disappoint but if I had to pick a guy, probably Kurt so it would be an equally awkward experience for both parties. Now hmmmm, Rachel truth or dare?" I asked.

"Why not dare." Rachel said, though she looked like she was regretting it as Puck was whispering in my ear. After looking at Puck to see if he really meant his suggestion I told her "I dare you to kiss one of the girls in the room." Rachel seemed nervous but I could see the alcohol had already taken effect, when she leaned in and kissed me I could taste the alcohol, and also mint lip gloss. It wasn't by any means a good kiss, but Rachel was cute, so I got into it. Once our lips broke we got cat calls from nearly everyone in the room. I tried my best to hide the fact that I had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. The game continued similarly once everyone had a shot it came to be my turn again.

"Truth or dare, Courtney" Blaine asked me.

"Once again, I'm a coward, truth." I shyly said.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" Blaine asked in a very soft husky tone. As soon as he had finished asking I blurted out, "Dare, I want a dare." Everyone seemed concerned at my unwillingness to bare my soul, but I couldn't answer that, not to people who I was quickly considering to be my friends. "You can only change if you accept the dare that Puck decides." Blaine announces. Puck looked to be up to the challenge, he licked his lips and said "Okay, I dare you to try to convince me that you are into dudes." I did not waste time as I crawled forward and strattled him, our lips met, as I rubbed my hands down his arms, I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest, as I began moving my hips up and down. I moaned a little, Puck began caressing my chest more and more fervently, until I pulled away and said "That is how it is done." I took a mini bow and returned to my original place. Puck was giving me the strangest look before exclaiming "Damn, girl!"

After that our game of truth or dare fizzled, and we took turns performing, the rest of the night was a blur. I woke up the next morning with my feet entwined with Santana's and with Puck's arms around me. I wormed my way out of the human knot, and started to head upstairs, where I ran into Blaine, who also was making his escape. "Hey Courtney," he whispered, "want to grab some coffee with me?" I agreed groggily.

We made small talk about the events of last night, it was interesting talking to the only other outsider of the group, I mean after all Blaine was our competition. We got to the cleverly named Lima Bean and Blaine ordered his medium drip and I ordered my standard soy chai. We sat and talked and when our conversation lulled Blaine looked me in the eye and asked "Are you alright? Kurt told me what happened at your house, and with your aversion to the question last night, I'm way overstepping here, but are you alright, really?"

Making the conscious decision to avoid the topic again I replied with "Yeah, I'm alright." My avoidance of eye contact must have tipped it in, when Blaine grabbed my phone and put his number in he said "If you ever need anything I'm here for you, and really? Your background is giant lego blocks?"

"It's the ones that are in front of the Mall of America, it reminds me of home." From that point on our conversation was fairly light, but Blaine knew there was more, and I knew hiding would be getting harder and harder.


	5. Consequences

Once I snuck back into my house, and crawled into bed I fell asleep until around 3:00 pm, and the only reason I woke up then was thanks to my dad sticking his head into my room to make sure I was alright. "How was you night sweetie, did you make your parents proud?" He queried once he realized he had woken me up.

"For once I can honestly say yes dad, I made out with a guy last night, and went to coffee this morning, once again with a boy." I didn't feel the need to tell him the guy I kissed I did so on a dare, or that my coffee mate was gay as the fourth of July.

"There is hope for you yet." My dad said as he slipped out of my room. This was getting bad with the blatant denial of my situation. Usually people struggled with themselves over their sexuality, but once again I was the freak who was totally okay with it, and yet I was forced to fake shame over who I loved. I decided it would be worth it to get out of bed and try to be productive. I did have some reading to do for school. I slipped into my favorite jeans and my favorite white tee shirt, what Kurt didn't know most certainly would not hurt him.

Once I had finished all of my required reading I decided to venture downstairs, which I found was the biggest mistake I could make. My mother was sitting at the dinner table talking quietly with my father when I entered. "Court, could you please take a seat?" My dad disguised his command as a question. "We need to discuss what happened last night. You know we have very few rules in this house," My father said as he began to raise himself from his seat "We only ask that you be normal, don't make a spectacle of yourself, and do your family proud. You know we have asked you time and time again not to use the L word in this house. It disturbs me that my daughter, my sweet little Courtney Eileen Blake," as he said this he ran his hand down my cheek, " would have such low self esteem that she should see fit to compare herself to those damnable sinners, who partake in a homosexual lifestyle, and I have been give no choice but to deal with the problem accordingly." he sternly grabbed my hand and yanked me from my seat. And then my father snapped and began hitting me across the face, he hit me several times before throwing me to the floor and storming out.

As I laid on the floor I looked up to my mother for help but she had busied herself with looking out the window and flattening imaginary creases in her shirt. I picked myself up from the floor and took myself back up to my room. With shaking hands I typed the message, "Hey, how's it going?" and sent it to Blaine. I knew preoccupying myself would prevent me from dwelling on what hap just happened in my parents kitchen, so I picked up my knitting as I waited for Blaine's response. I did not wait long, I heard my phone buzzing, Blaine had replied "I'm doing good, are you alright?" I could not bring myself to hold out the lie so I shortened my fictions response to s simple "Yeah" he responded even more quickly this time with "I'll be at your house in 15 minutes. Lima Bean?" I didn't bother replying, I had known Blaine for about 48 hours, and I already knew he wouldn't be deterred. Exactly 15 minutes later my doorbell rang. From my bedroom I could hear my dad rise and answer the door. "Court, you've got a visitor." He shouted up the stairs, I came down and acted surprised to see Blaine standing there.

After an awkward silence Blaine spoke, "Mr. Blake I know it is a school night, but I was wondering if I could take your daughter on a walk, it will be brief."

Taken aback my father motioned for me to go to the door and said "Not too late now."

As we left Blaine began talking "I figured a walk might be better for you given the hour you really don't need any caffeine. So what's up?" I shrugged and avoided eye contact. "Courtney don't lie, I see the marks on your face. What happened?"

"Haven't you heard, I am a terrible daughter because I am a lesbian. There are consequences for every action. These are my consequences," I said as I gestured towards my face, immediately returning my arm to its position crossed across my chest.

"You can't let them do this Courtney. This isn't right, there are people who can help you." Blaine said very passionately.

"I'm fine," I blurted and before he could protest I asked him to leave. As he climbed into his car, I begged him not to tell Kurt, he didn't respond, but I was hopeful he wouldn't mention it. I went back inside. I slipped past my parents and climbed into bed. My thoughts were muddled. How could I have been so stupid as to let this slip to Blaine. This was going to cause problems.


	6. Lima Bean and Friends

Once I had gotten to school the next morning I was thankful that from all appearances Blaine had not told Kurt, or at least he hadn't mentioned it, he was too busy gushing over how attractive my butt looked in skinny jeans. My classes were easier than I could have ever expected, I was thankful I could just breeze through them. At lunch we sat and gossiped about the entire goings on at Rachel's party. Mercedes was getting a lot of heat for her make out with Sam, and was coyly denying anything more than a drunken hook up. I could see through her ruse though. She was cleverly using the hold eye contact until they look away then sigh with relief trick. I had used it so many times it was easy to recognize. Then the attention unwontedly slipped to me, everyone wanted to get to know "the girl who made Puck say damn". They were asking typical questions, have you ever dated any boys? What kind of girls do you go for? Any girls you think are hot? Yes, I don't really have a type, and not yet were my answers and everyone seemed to accept them. I then got them to ignore me by going off on a hockey rant. I would have to catalog all of my successful distractions so I could keep this up. But in all reality I enjoyed having them as my friends. As we parted Kurt asked me to come to coffee, assuming it was just a casual friend date I agreed, and hurried off to my afternoon classes. Once it came time for Glee again Mr. Schuester assigned us out first homework assignment. We were supposed to tap into our emotional sides and sing a song about something that was so difficult we could not talk about it, he went off into a speech explaining how music could express the inexpressible, and this year to make it further than ever before he needed us to harness that power, that energy. My mind was spinning, why he didn't start on something easy. Seriously Mr. Schue? Ugh, as everyone started in on brainstorming their individual ideas, I kind of shut down. I sat in the corner trying to decide if I would be honest about my song, or go for something easier. When I heard the song ideas that other people were throwing around, I knew I had to be honest. I quietly excused myself to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom cried to myself for several minutes, after composing myself and laughing at the irony that I chose today to wear makeup, I cleaned up my mascara lines and headed back to choir room. No one seemed to notice that I had left, that alone returned, with the exception of Britt, who rose and joined me in an empty seat by my own and put her arm around me, she rubbed her arm around my bicep, though she didn't know how truly comforting that was. Once Mr. Schuester dismissed us, Brittany linked pinkies with mine and followed me to Kurt's SUV, no one really said much. We got into his car I took the iPod that was hooked up to the sound system, now was just not a time for "Don't so Sadness" from Spring Awakening. I instead opted for the lightness of "Welcome to the 60's" from Hairspray. We drove and talked a little about the weeks Glee assignment, though we all consciously avoided specifics. When Kurt, Brittany and I entered the Lime Bean, I immediately noticed Blaine at a corner table drumming along to whatever music was playing through his ear buds. I gave a distrusting glance towards Kurt, who grabbed my hand and pulled me forward as the line moved closer to the cash register. Kurt ordered me up a soy chai, his nonfat latte, and Britt got a strawberry Italian soda. We went and joined Blaine. Kurt filled him in on the week's assignment, he revealed the song he was going to do was Michael by Franz Ferdinand. Brittany said the song she planned on doing was My Headband. I was going to go ahead and assume that was some kind of metaphor.

"And what song will you be doing?" Blaine asked. I had figured it was about time to be honest, I told everyone my song selection was "Make it Stop (September's Children)" by Rise Against, but I was planning on breaking it down. No one spoke for a minute.

Kurt Broke the silence by asking "Isn't that song about…"

I cut off his question and curtly answered, "Yes, it's about the struggles of LGBT kids, who face bullying and are brought to desperate measures."

Blaine asked the obvious question that all three of my friend's eyes were asking, or at least he started to in saying, "Courtney have you ever…"

I responded by saying, "you should come to the performance on Wednesday, I'm sure Mr. Schuester would be alright if you were there, thanks for the tea Kurt, but I have to get going." I hurried home and realized that I had admitted that this was my song, and I was going to have to perform it, and I wasn't holding back, I would share it all. Tuesday was another slushie day, but luckily Wednesday was not, with my Kurt approved outfit, I was rocking my lace and stripped sleeveless shirt under my faux leather jacket with my black skinny jeans and my boots that still slightly smelled of vodka from Rachel's party. As I walked into Glee I held my head high and avoided eye contact. When Mr. Schuester asked if anyone wanted to present their homework assignment, I raised my hand and said "Mr. Schuester, I'd like to go first if that's alright?"

Mr. Schuester motioned for me to take his spot in the center of the front of the room.


	7. The Song and the Truth

From the front of the choir room I could see everyone. They all seemed interested in why the new girl had volunteered to go first. As I walked shyly to the side of the room to pick up my guitar I heard Blaine taking the empty space by Kurt. I walked back to the middle of the room. Deciding against and introduction I gave a test strum of the guitar, removed my jacket, and turned so my left arm was hidden from view. I began a capella.

_Woah, Woah_

I started in with my guitar

_Bang, bang go the coffin nails like a breath exhaled_

_Then gone forever_

_It seems like just yesterday, How did I miss the red flags?_

Tears began welling in my eyes as I thought of all of the red flags I had indeed missed.

_Think back to the days we laughed, We braved these bitter storms together_

_Brought to his knees he cried, But on his feet he died_

_What God would damn a heart? And what God drove us apart?_

_What God could_

_Make it stop. Let this end._

_Eighteen years pushed to the ledge._

_It comes to this,a weightless step_

_On the way down singing_

_Woah, Woah_

_Bang Bang from the closet walls_

_The school house halls, The shotgun's loaded_

_Push me and I'll push back_

_Done asking I demand_

My voise cracked as tears began escaping my eyes

_From a nation under God_

_I feel its love like a cattle prod_

_Born free and still they hate_

_Born me, no I can't change_

_Its always darkest just before the dawn_

_So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong._

_Make it stop. Let this end._

_Eighteen years pushed to the ledge._

_It comes to this,a weightless step_

_On the way down singing_

_Woah, Woah_

_The cold river washed him away,_

_But how could we forget?_

_Gathering some candles, but not their tongues._

_And too much blood has flown from the wrists _

At this point I moved so my left arm was in full view for the entire club to see. They could see my scars, they could see everything I had worked so hard to hide.

_Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss_

_Who will rise to stop the blood?_

_We're calling for,_

_Insisting on, a different beat, yeah_

_A brand new song_

_Whoa, whoa whoa_

_Make it stop, let this end_

I nearly shouted the last verse.

_This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin_

_But proud I stand, of who I am_

_I plan to go on living_

_Make it stop, let this end_

_All these years pushed to the ledge_

_But proud I stand of who I am_

_I plan to go on living._

Once I had struck the final chord of the song I tried to catch my breath, which was proving fruitless against my crying. I didn't bother looking up to see the rest of the clubs reaction, I felt the need to say them to let them know "That song was for my brother, and for me."

I felt multiple pairs of arms around me. Once our group hug has subsided Mr. Schuester had decided that it had been a draining day, and he called practice, as everyone went through the motions of gathering their stuff Mr. Schuester pulled me aside as I slipped my jacket back on.

"Courtney, that was very brave of you, I just want you to know that no matter what happens I am here to listen, Miss Pillsbury is here as well, I suggest you go talk to her as soon as you can." I simply nodded grabbed by backpack and guitar case and left the choir room feeling completely drained.

Just outside the choir room doors Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mike were all waiting. Kurt was the first to speak as he linked arms with me, and said "You are stunning, time for some chai." And that was that all six of us piled into Kurt's SUV and headed towards the Lima Bean. No one really spoke, but everyone had their own little acts of encouragement. Blaine kept glancing back and me and smiling, Mike had his hand resting on my shoulder, Brittany rubbed my hand and Santana didn't hit me. We ordered our various drinks and took seats at a booth, after some quiet moments Kurt broke the silence, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"He died. Two years ago. Suicide." I said though I was sure the final syllable was lost. I had unbroken eye contact with the foam of my chai, until Mike spoke up.

"My brother too." Mike said. Everyone looked slightly taken aback. Apparently Mike wasn't always up for sharing. "He didn't leave a note or anything, we still aren't sure why."

"I know why Stephen did it. He left a note. My brother was gay, the people at school weren't awful about it. The people at my dad's church were. They said and did awful things to him in the name of saving him. We started losing him. I saw it, I'm not sure if anyone else did. The light behind his eyes was gone. The night I came out to him, he looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me, and that no matter what happened I couldn't let them get to me. The next day when I came home from school there was a stretcher leaving his room with a body bag." I sobbed silently. Mike put his arm around me, and Blaine did as well.

"Is that when the cutting started?" Blaine asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yeah, that night. I want to stop, but it the only way I can get through every day with my lovely plastic parents. The crazy part is they know, but they'd rather have a straight cutter than a lesbian for a daughter. Kinda like they prefer their dead son who they could pretend is a god fearing boy, than having their living gay son. Welcome to the Blake family." I said in a dry voice.

Santana spoke for the first time since we left the school. "Your dad, what's his name?"

"Stephen Blake, the reverend Stephen Blake." As I spoke Blaine lifted his eyes to mine in a questioning manner. I shook my head answering his unspoken question. Yes, my father was the founder of Choose Light Ministries, America's most outspoken anti-homosexuality group. Everyone attempted to digest the news I had just dropped. I lifted my eyes to see five truly apologetic faces.

"I am so sorry," Santana whispered while reaching for my hand in a genuine attempt to comfort me.


	8. The Plan

The barrage of questions began. They asked, is he as awful as the sound bytes make him sound? Does he know about you? Does your mom know? The hardest question came from Blaine, "He hits you doesn't he?" The silence following the question was astounding.

"Of course not, he is awful, but no." I lied and everyone seemed to buy it except for Blaine. Thankfully Blaine didn't push the issue, but the way he was looking at me told me this was far from over. We sat for a while longer we spoke, but didn't really say much. They stared at me in confusion, if I wasn't already an enigma, I certainly was now. We crowded back into Kurt's SUV and drove back to school. As everyone moved towards their own separate cars Mike asked if he could drive me home. I accepted quietly and followed him to his car. Once his car was started Mike turned off the radio and said "You are amazing, you know that? After having gone through what you go through everyday, I'm just, in awe."

"I'm really not that amazing. I just have stuff to deal with, and I deal, arguably not in the best way, but I deal." I said trying to brush off any suggestion that I am above average. Attempting to switch the topic I asked "What was his name, your brother?"

Mike swallowed and said "Peter, he was three years older than me. He was amazing,he was home for thanksgiving break from his first year at college, he was on a full scholarship to the University of Ohio, he had a party with some friends, and then when everyone had left, he did it." Mike was fighting tears and my eyes were threatening to leak. As he pulled the car up to the curb outside my house he looked me in the eyes and said "We are going to get you help Courtney." He squeezed my hand as I slid out of his car. I felt somewhat better, until it sunk in that they knew. I couldn't wear sleeves, or blame my fictitious cat, I was going to have to face this. I felt oddly encouraged, I felt for the first time that maybe I could do this without the damn razors.

I walked inside and began working on my homework in the living room. When I was gazing off instead of working on my calculus, I noticed that on the mantle there were some pictures missing that had been there in the old house. As my mom walked by I asked "What happened to the pictures of Stephen?"

"You know how your father…well, some things are better left in Minnesota." My mom said before making her exit. With white hot rage boiling beneath my skin I ran upstairs with every intention of letting it out of my arm. As I threw my bag down and began searching for my favorite little razor, my lit up phone caught my eye, I had missed texts from Santana, Kurt, Mike, Brittany, and Blaine. I read them all.

Santana: I know life sucks sometimes, but if you ever need somebody's stuff tossed, I know a guy

Kurt: Honey, it'll all work out. You're stronger than you think.

Mike: Thx for the talk, we should do it again soon

Brittany: You're really pretty even when you cry, but I don't like it when you cry

Blaine: We should talk

Blaine: Please call me

Blaine: You're gonna get through this

Blaine: You're tough

Blaine: please call me

After reading all the messages I decided I best call Blaine, as I was dialing I heard the door bell. Once the door opened I could hear the unmistakable sound of Blaine's Teenage Dream ringtone. My call was rejected as I heard my dad yell up the stairs that I had a visitor.

I ran down stairs, as I turned the corner towards the front door I saw Blaine standing in my door next to my shocked parents, holding a dozen roses. As he saw me he extended the bouquet towards me. As I reached forward to accept the flowers Blaine pulled me into a hug. "I had a great time with you this weekend Courtney, I just thought a girl as awesome as you deserved flowers." Blaine said as I backed away from the hug.

"Blaine was just telling me that you had a good time together at that party this weekend." My father broke the silence.

"Yeah we did. " I said struggling to come up with what to say.

"Well it would be rude not to invite Blaine in for some supper." My mother said, putting on her best Susie-homemaker face.

"If that's alright with you Courtney, I would love some supper Mrs. Blake." Blaine said in a very dapper manner.

"Of course Blaine, why don't you come up to my room, Mom would mind yelling up when supper is ready?" I asked hesitantly. My parents nodded in approval, Blaine told how nice it was to finally meet them as we headed back up to my room. Once I had gotten upstairs and shut the door all I could manage to say is "Explain." As I said it I realized I was still holding the flowers which I discarded to my bed.

"I know this afternoon was hard and I had to come check on you, you weren't responding to my texts." Blaine said with a genuine look of concern. I took a deep breath. "You didn't, did you?" He asked quietly.

"No, it was close, but no. I'll be alright, you didn't have to stay for supper." I said while avoiding eye contact and playing with my sleeve.

"I want to help you Courtney. I know what your dad does to you, I have a proposition to make." Blaine said while trying his hardest to capture my eyesight. I lifted my eyes, and gave him a curious look. "How about I come over like once a week and pretend to be your boyfriend. We don't need to like kiss or anything like that, but you know, just to make your parents a little nicer to you. Do you think that would make you dad stop, you know, hitting you?" Blaine asked.

"I never said he hit me Blaine, and seriously you want to play my beard, what would Kurt have to say about that?" I asked, trying to find a reason for this plan not to work.

"Courtney, I know he hits you I saw the marks on your face that night, I see the fear in your eyes everytime I mention it, even now." As he spoke he grabbed and gently lifted my chin. "I already asked Kurt, he was mad he didn't first think of the idea. He knows I'm not going to become straight with you, or anything like that, please Courtney, let me help you." As Blaine finished he spiel my Mother called up the stairs that dinner was ready. It wasn't the most awkward dinner ever. Blaine talked sports with my dad mostly debating University of Minnesota versus University of Ohio. Blaine answered all of my father's more personal questions with ease, including the one's about religion, I'm not sure if Blaine was making the answers up or was legitimately raised in the church, but either way my parents seemed sold. When it came time for Blaine to head home, he hugged me, making sure my parents saw, and headed out.

"He's lovely Courtney." My mother said, I swear I could see the beginnings of a tear in her eye.


	9. Shopping with Britt

The following day was interesting to say the least. I was woken up by the smell of cinnamon rolls baking. My mother had gone above and beyond and was baking me vegan cinnamon rolls and even stocked up on my favorite vegan smoothie. I walked into the kitchen wearing a very confused look. My mother explained that it was a we're sorry breakfast form my father and her. "We know this move and everything has been tough for you, but we knew, we just knew that you would be able to turn it around. And we are so proud, I just wish your father could be here, but work, well you know." I was enjoying the cinnamon rolls far too much to actually have to face the fact that these delightful breakfast pastries were based off of a lie, a rather bold faced one at that. Nonetheless I snapped a picture of the treats and sent them to Blaine, and fully intended on giving him a full run through of the strange events of this morning once I got to glee club. The school day failed in comparison to the interesting nature of my breakfast. But glee club was as active as ever. After the hectic day before everyone had some questions, especially after Kurt raised the question "So does this make you my sister girlfriend?" Everyone who had been at the Lima been the previous day seemed to like the idea of Blaine, my beard. Practice in and of itself was fairly boring we had started working on numbers for sectionals, and this choreography was going to kick my butt. As I was leaving with what I now assumed was "my group" Mr. Schue stopped and asked me to stay behind.

"I have set up an appointment for you with Ms. Pillsbury, tomorrow during lunch. I want to help you in any way I can so just let me know if you ever need anything." Mr. Schuester said earnestly.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, I'll go see Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow. I'll let you know if I ever need anything." I said, followed immediately by me making a quick exit to avoid any sharing of feelings. I live by the saying keep your friends close and your teachers at very least an arm's length away. As I turned out of the choir room I noticed Brittany sitting on the ground, once she noticed me she sprung up and gave me a hug.

"We should hang out. Want to go shopping?" Brittany asked excitedly. I obviously agreed and Britt drove towards the mall. We chatted about lots of different topics, her cat, my dog, cheerios, hockey, glee, and homecoming. We decided we should look for dresses. I was never big on dresses, but if it meant seeing Brittany in one, I was most certainly game. Once we got to the dress store we each grabbed 3 dresses and picked out one crazy one for the other person. We tried on the eccentric dresses first.

"Brittany do I have to come out? Its so pink, and sparkly." I whined through the dressing room door. She talked me into coming out of the room wearing the pink monstrosity. She looked at me pondering for a minute, and I realized that she was staring at my left bicep, at all of my scars. I turned and put my hand over the scars, ashamed that I hadn't thought of that. Brittany without speaking stuck her head into my dressing room and said, "Put on the maroon one, I will be right back." I followed her instructions. Before I reemerged from the dressing room I slid on my black sweater. Once I came back out Brittany was shuffling through her purse. "Take off the sweater." I attempted to protest, but she shushed me. Once I took off the sweater Brittany began applying makeup to my ugly scarred arm. After a few minutes she positioned me in front of the mirror. I looked in the mirror, the maroon dress was spectacular, and her makeup made my scars almost disappear. Brittany, even in the horrendous bright blue dress I picked out look amazing, and I liked every aspect of the view considering that Brittany's head was popped up on shoulder. As I was admiring the view Brittany whispered in my ear, "I fixed you."


	10. Counseling and Confusion

The following day I woke up and realized that in only a few hours I had my appointment with Miss Pillsbury. I was nervous beyond belief, but I knew it would be worth it if it meant I could stop. As I was struggling with what outfit would say "I swear I'm not crazy" I heard my text message tone go off and saw that Blaine had texted the simple and powerful message "Courage." I went to school kept my head high. When I was released from my last class before lunch Brittany met me at the door. She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the guidance office. She hugged me and left me where the hallway split to go towards the either the guidance office or the lunch room. She left and as I turned towards the guidance office drew a breath and got hit with the familiar sting of a slushie to the face. I cleared my face and wiped myself off as best as I could. I walked into the Ms. Pillsbury's office cold and red. I sat down and she started in with small talk. She asked questions and I gave quick short answers, until she asked "How is life at home?" I looked down at my knotted hands, and struggled to come up with an answer.

"It's not easy. My parents don't like that I'm a lesbian, by that I mean they blatantly ignore and punish me for the fact." I started.

"Punish you? Well what exactly do you mean by that?" Miss Pillsbury asked, batting her incredibly large eyes.

"They just make it difficult for me." I explained trying to play it off, I did not need Miss Pillsbury calling child services on my family.

"Have your parents ever hit you, or abused you in any way?" Miss Pillsbury asked as if she were afraid of the answer. I denied it with the exact wording I had used when I denied it to Blaine, only Miss Pillsbury bought it. "So they have never hurt you physically, but I have been told that you have been hurting yourself, is this true?"

Time for honesty, "Yes, I have been cutting on and off for about four years." I told Miss Pillsbury, actually happy I was telling the truth.

"Well you know cutting can be quite an unclean bad habit, but it is common for lgbt kids when they struggle with their sexuality," Miss Pillsbury started but I cut her off.

"I don't struggle with my sexuality, I struggle with having to hide it and pretend for the sake of my parents, I struggle with trying to be stronger than my hero, who buckled under the same pressures I face every day. I know who I am and I am proud, but I am constantly being told that it is a wrong and sinful thing. I have known who I am since I was 7 years old, I was the thing that my father and his congregants hate so much." I said seemingly in one breath. Miss Pillsbury looked taken aback, at least more so than usual. That outburst seemed to set the tone for the rest of our meeting, Miss Pillsbury seemed slightly frightened, or maybe that was just how her face looked, nonetheless it wasn't exactly a productive session, but it was the first of many considering I now had a weekly appointment. I tried to shake off the disappointment that was my counseling session, and it had worked at least slightly, which I was glad for because I always liked walking into glee with a good attitude, especially since choreography was still kicking my butt. It was a tough practice but I had perfected another four 8-counts. As I was leaving the choir room feeling the bliss of another fantastic practice Santana stopped me.

"How's it going Courtney, have you warmed up since your last slushie facial?" Santana asked with a wicked glare.

"Did Britt tell you about that?" I asked.

"No my boyfriend Dave did." She said as a football player I recognized as my slushier emerged from the shadows. He moved close to her, but really didn't show any affection.

"Why would you…" I asked confused.

"Stay away from my Britts, understand?" Santana said with sass like fire.

"Why you obviously have made yourself otherwise engaged, so what does it matter, besides Brittany is with Artie, so it's not like I even have a chance." I explained

"Oh give it up, you may have the luxury of being out, but not all of us are so lucky, just cause I can't be with her how I want doesn't mean you get to be with her." Santana said as she and Dave left, which left me majorly confused and alone in the hallway.


	11. Karofsky's Confession

The next week was difficult to say the least, I tried not to talk to Brittany, but really Santana couldn't blame me if Britt was the one who initiated it, and honestly Artie seemed cool with it. I wish I could get the conversation with Santana out of my mind though, but the daily slushies from her apparent boyfriend made it difficult. On top of that things at home weren't improving despite the fact that I had a "boyfriend," mostly because I constantly had to talk about my boyfriend. Blaine was great when he was over, but it was difficult to keep up the charade. One night in particular was exceptionally interesting. We had eaten supper with my parents, and that had gone well enough, and afterwards Blaine and I had gone to do the dishes, as always, but then as we were splashing the water back and forth and giggling my mother walked in and said "Oh just go ahead and give her a kiss." So Blaine leaned in and in an only slightly awkward gesture kissed me gently on the lips, it seemed to satisfy my mother when she sighed and said "oh to be young and in love."Blaine and I giggled after my mom left, and I assure you it wasn't laughter it was giggling. We found it so funny that she bought it and that we had just kissed.

Another night was exceptionally difficult, because it would have been Stephen's 20th birthday. I broke down because my parents seemed to have forgotten that they had a son. I had not forgotten. I refused to forget. On the way home from school I had stopped by a local bakery and picked up a red velvet cupcake, they had been Stephen's favorite. I bought green icing gel and a pack of birthday candles. I stopped by a park and sat on the swing and wrote "happy birthday Stephen" on the cupcake. I sat and held the cupcake and cried. I haven't cried that long or that hard in quite some time, and I was public, guess it goes to show you how much of a mess I had become. I was wallowing in grief and self pity when suddenly there was hand on my shoulder, I was so startled that Stephen's cup cake fell to the sand below. I turned around and was face to face with Dave Karoksky.

"Can I have a swing?" He said while gesturing to the swing next to me. He took my blank stare as a yes, since he moved to the swing next to me, he was about to sit, but noticed the cup cake on the ground in front of me. He picked it up and tried to decipher the smeared gel icing. "Why are you crying on your birthday?" He asked.

"Its not my birthday, it said happy birthday Stephen. Why are you here Dave? You don't have a slushie in hand so I'm a little confused." I explained, in a very sharp manner.

Ignoring my obvious dislike of his present Dave pressed on "Who is Stephen?"

"Why would I tell you that, oh he who goes out of his way to make my life miserable," I snapped at him, tears once again welling in my eye. Dave stood staring at me taken aback. I was trying my best to stifle my impending sobs, when I knew I couldn't hold it back anymore I went running down the path that lead to the woods. I began running off the path to make sure Dave couldn't find me, I tripped on a branch stayed on the ground in the fatal position and just cried wishing Stephen were there to tell me it would be alright, since I didn't have him all I could do was snap my rubber bands on my wrist till I got home to mark up my arm again. I must have been completely fixed on the snapping rubber band, I hardly registered Dave approaching until he was only feet away. "What do you want?" I shouted at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"What part of this seems alright Dave?" I asked no longer caring about the tears streaming from my face, he came and sat and helped me up to a seated position next to him. He asked me again who Stephen is. "He was my brother, he would have been 20 today. You walked in on his birthday party." Dave asked me how he died, I told him the truth about Stephen's death. We talked for a little until it dawned on me, "Why are you here Dave?" I asked him.

"I saw you on the swing set, crying, and I was afraid it might have been my fault." He said while staring off into the trees.

"So you do have a conscious, so why do you do it, why are so awful?" I asked.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" I prodded.

"People knowing, knowing that I'm," he looked around, "that I'm gay. I just do what Santana wants so she won't tell people, I can't handle that."

"No offense, but you need to grow a pair. So what if people find out you're gay, you're gone in a year anyway." I said flatly.

"It's not that easy, not for me. When did you figure out, you know, that you were a lesbian?" Dave asked.

"When I was 6 my mom was reading me a bed time story where the prince rescued the princess, and I asked her why two princesses never end up together, because I wanted to marry a princess. That was the first summer I spent at Holy Oak Camp for the Confused." I told him, "from that point I knew life was kinda gonna suck for me, but I knew when I found the right girl it would be worth it."

"You really like Brittany don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"Because you look at her like I look at Finn. At least you have a chance with her."

"Not with Santana there I don't." I said defeated.

"I'll try to call her off, I'm gonna try to help you."


	12. Homecoming Dance

As if I wasn't already confused my run in with Dave in the woods left me even more confused, though I could not say that I minded the lack of slushie facials this week. It was a warm and dry week on that front, though it was still icy coming from Santana. Luckily I had the impending homecoming dance to distract me. Brittany and I had gone on one final dress finding adventure, we had finally decided on that she would be in a killer ice blue and lime green dress. I decided on a plum number that hit at the knee and had a flowy skirt. It was decided that Saturday before the dance we would invite all the glee girls(and kurt) over to my house to prepare for the dance, and Kurt and Finn would host the after party, unfortunately that included Santana, but hey she accepted my offer so I assumed that meant she would be civil.

Friday night my mother and I went shopping for shoes and then for snacks for my little party tomorrow. It was pleasantly uneventful. My mom was very excited to snap some photos of Blaine and I to share with my dad's congregants, but luckily I kept my poker face on and got a pair of super cute retro pumps out of the deal so it was well worth it.

The following day I cleaned our already immaculate house, and texted Blaine and Kurt several times each reminding them that they could not so much as make eye contact while at my house, as far as my parents would know I was going with Blaine, and Kurt was going with Brittany. About 15 minutes before anyone was supposed to arrive the doorbell rang, assuming it was Brittany or Kurt I answered the door excitedly, to my surprise and dismay it was Santana. I knew I had stood there looking confused for too long when Santana said "I'm coming in now," and entered my house.

"What's up Santana?" I asked trying to play cool.

"You like Britt, don't you?" She snapped.

"Hey Santana let's talk about this up in my room." I said while pulling her up the stairs. Once we got up to my room and the door was shut behind me I decided it was confession time. "Yes, I like her, I'm sorry Santana there's nothing I can do about it, I have tried not to like her. I can't help it."

"You make her happy and it kills me. You come down from Canada and think you can you can just steal her, and you're better for her I know that, but I loved her first, and she loved, loves me, and I will get her back, but for now I'm stepping aside," I sat awestruck at how candid she had been, but quickly ice queen Santana returned when she saw my dress "Really Courtney, purple? Are you trying to look like Prince?"

Santana and I sat awkwardly in my living room waiting for the rest of my guests to arrive, Brittany was first, which did not help the awkwardness in any way, but shortly after that the other girls filled my house with the smell of hairspray and dustings of makeup. Quinn curled and pinned my hair, while Kurt occupied himself with my makeup, while everyone was putting the finishing touches on hair and makeup Brittany pulled me up to my room, and told me to put my dress on. I hesitated slightly before changing in front of her, she watched in child like amusement as I almost fell stepping into my dress. Once I was safely zipped in she sat me down at my desk and began working her magic on the scars on my arm, ten minutes later my arm looked good as new. As she finished Brittany leaned into my ear and whispered "Close your eyes." So I lightly closed my eyes and the next thing I knew Brittany was kissing me, it wasn't a Nicholas Sparks kiss by any means, but it was amazing. Brittany then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the top of the stairs and told me to wait there, she bounced down the stairs, once reaching the bottom yelled "Ladies and gentlemen may I present Courtney Blake."

I took that as my cue to come down the stairs, I did my best Kate Middleton impression while avoiding tripping on my super cute, super impractical new pumps. I think the silence during my coming down the stairs was a good thing, once I was on the main level Kurt whispered in my ear "Maybe I'm not gay afterall." And I knew I looked good. Everyone soon followed my suit and changed into their formal wear, everyone's dresses were amazing, we were having a true mushy girly high school moment when the boys began making their way in, as well as my parents made their appearance, to snap pictures of me and Blaine, who was dressed to the nine's in black pants, shirt, and tie, with a grey jacket over top. We took all the standard poses, including one where he kissed me on the cheek, I swear I saw a glint of jealousy in Kurt's eyes, but he would get his chance. Once my parents had taken all the photos of Blaine and I we packed into everyone's vehicles to head out to the dance. I rode in Kurt's SUV with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam. It was a great time, we rocked out to the cheesiest songs we could find on Kurt's Ipod, which included Miley Cyrus's Party in the USA, before the dance we made a pit stop at a local park to get all the photos we actually wanted to get, all the couples took turns, as well as theatrical other poses. My three favorite photos from our impromptu photo shoot were Kurt and Blaine kissing, it was adorable, a picture of Tina and Mike dancing because it captured them so perfectly, and my third favorite was one of Santana and Brittany each kissing my cheek. It was a good time, and we reloaded the vehicles to head out to the dance. The dance itself was amazingly fun, I danced with everyone, and I mean everyone. Once the dance has ended we all headed back to Kurt and Finn's house for what was sure to be a great night.


	13. Some Party

After the dance we once again loaded into the vehicles bound for Kurt and Finn's house. As I was grabbing the bag with my comfy clothes from the back of Kurt's truck Kurt grabbed my hand and said "uh-uh" while he handed me another bag, winked at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, once I went into the bathroom to change, I realized I might as well stay in the dress, Kurt had packed me a black mini skirt, pink mini belt, and a white v-neck shirt, I put them on, removing the belt and headed back out to the party, but Kurt had seen what I had done and grabbed arm and pulled me back into the bathroom, "honestly, do I have to do everything." I was more than slightly offended, but I let him have his fun, he put the belt back onto the ensemble and tucked in the shirt to the skirt, which he hiked up, while explaining that I had an itty bitty waist and had to show off the fact (his words not mine) he then took the pins out of my hair and tousled my hair till it looked like a had just stepped out of a windstorm, the supermodel kind, not the actual kind, he then removed some make up and lightened what he left on my face. "Poor Britt doesn't have a chance." He said while pulling me out of the bathroom, his improvements were undeniable. I thanked him and headed to the basement.

Everyone had already begun drinking. Things were going well it was chill in the basement, everyone was just listening to music, a fairly random playlist, a little something for each of the colorful characters present. I joined Brittany and Puck on the couch, Puck was discussing the evolution of Nintendo with Artie, Brittany wasn't listening, she seemed distracted, as I sat nudged her to pull her back to the here and now. She looked at me smiled and cuddled her head into my shoulder. I came to the realization that I was happy, despite everything. It was a moment of total contentment. As the evening progressed and the alcohol flowed the group grew smaller as people passed out and snuck off to have more intimate moments, leaving me and Blaine as the only ones awake in the basement, him kith Kurt snuggled up against him, and me with Brittany's head in my lap. Our conversation flowed through many different topics, ranging from very shallow to very deep, it was a very organic conversation. It was easy talking with Blaine till the conversation made its way to my family.

"Why do you put up with it Courtney," Blaine asked sincerely "You could get out, child services is made for situations like yours Courtney."

I took a large gulp of my drink mulling over my response, "Child services is for children who are in danger, I'm not in danger, it's really not so bad, it's almost over as soon as it starts anyway. Best not to rock the boat, I guess."

"Not in danger?" Blaine demanded, it was more than just anger in his voice he straightened up as if I had physically offended him. "Courtney he beats you."

"I sounds bad when you say it that way," I said trying to avoid this conversation.

"How should I say it? Anyway you put it you are in danger, and there are people who can help, it isn't right Courtney that he hits you, it isn't right." Blaine said with growing intensity and volume, I was amazed that he hadn't woken Britt or Kurt, or anyone else in the room. "Courtney you have to…"

"I don't have to do anything, please leave me alone Blaine," I shouted in a whisper, standing up waking Brittany. I stormed up stairs and out of the house, it was eerily quiet, granted it was around three in the morning. I walked off my anger realizing I didn't know this neighborhood well, and my level of intoxication was not helping my navigation, I decided to turn around and head back to the Hummel/Hudson house. Once I got back Brittany and Kurt were sitting on the stoop, and Blaine was pacing, from a block away I couldn't hear his words, but I could hear his frustration, as I got closer I could start picking up on his words.

"I don't get it, he beats her, he hits her, and she just takes it, I would love to go at him, put fight club to good use. I just want to help her, and she won't even let me. I am helpless, no, no I won't be helpless, I'm going to help her whatever…" Blaine couldn't finish his statement when he saw me returning. He pulled me into a hug, Brittany and Kurt joined.

"You scared us Courtney, you shouldn't have taken off like that." Kurt said sympathetically.

"I needed some fresh air, Blaine, please don't do anything, I have things under control. I can handle it." He tried to interrupt but I continued "Trust me Blaine I know my parents better than you, I'm a big girl, I can handle things myself. I do appreciate your concern though. Lets just head inside and get some sleep, okay?" All three of them were up for sleep. All four of us crawled into Kurt's king sized bed, and drifted to sleep, several times I heard someone begin to speak, but give up on the idea. I drifted off to a dreamless , though not entirely restful sleep.


	14. The Next Morning

When I woke the next morning I kept my eyes close and tried to figure out who was still sleeping. I heard three distinct patterns of breath so I knew I was the first awake. I slid out of bed making sure not wake anyone else. I found my way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath to try to figure out what my next move was. I figured washing my face seemed like a good place to start, once I lathered up with one of Kurt's many face washes I grabbed for a towel to dry my face, instead my hand landed on one of his razors. I wiped the water from my eyes and stared at the razor in my hand as if I was waiting for it to do a trick. I have no idea how long I stood there, before hearing a soft tapping at the door and Brittany whispering, "You in there ,Court?" I reflexively threw the razor back onto the counter and emerged. Brittany pulled me into a hug, kissed my left arm, and said "you scared me last night. I know we're not going out or anything but you mean a lot to me Courtney, I wish I was as brave as you." I pulled Brit into another hug. Our embrace was interrupted by Kurt coming down the hallway.

"How are you guys doing?" Kurt asked though I know the question was directed at me. I responded, making him less worried. We went downstairs and began fixing breakfast. By the time the pancakes were ready Blaine had made his appearance, and Finn Rachel, Puck, Tina, Mike and Quinn had joined the group. I knew I wouldn't be able to stomach breakfast given the hang over and the emotional start to the morning, so I turned down the pancakes in the name of veganism. As everyone ate it remained pretty quiet, which I found to be oddly comforting. After breakfast we all gathered our things and prepared to leave. I hopped in Mike's car to hitch a ride home.

As we began the journey across town, I could tell Mike wanted to say something, I only hoped desperately that he wouldn't get the courage to actually start a conversation, when abruptly at a red light Mike blurted. "You're dad, he hits you." I couldn't tell if it was a question, an exclamation, or just an observation. I responded with a simple, "I'm fine." The rest of the car ride was silent.

It wasn't until I got home that I realized what a mess everything had become, everyone knew my secrets. I was so scared of losing what I had found here in Lima.


	15. Broken

When I arrived at home the main level was empty, it was strange not to have my parents hovering, waiting for my return. I went up to my room to deposit my dress and shoes, and found my parents in my room. They were sitting on my bed, though they were obviously ready to pounce, with my computer in my father's hands. "What have you done Courtney?" My mother asked pleading.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused. My father turned my computer showing the picture of Brittany and Santana kissing my cheek and scrolled to the picture of Blaine and Kurt kissing, which had been posted on my facebook wall. My father threw down my computer breaking it irreparably.

"Courtney, how could you do this?" My father raged. "We have given you everything, everything a girl could ever want. What would possibly make you want to choose the ways of Satan? You are a sinner." He began hitting me as he never had before, my mother remained her stone faced self. My father continued screaming obscenities, trying to save me, I suppose, or had he realized that I didn't need saving, that I needed love. Once he had screamed himself hoarse he said the one thing that could have broken me more than he already had, he said, "You should stop screwing around with the razors, and finally leave us. You are an abomination just like your brother." My father stepped over me as he left, my mother coldly walked around as I entered the fetal position. I sobbed for hours, I was too broken to even bother cutting. At some point I must have fallen asleep, at 6 am I woke up to assess the damage. I decided that it was a jeans and a sweatshirt kind of day. I mentally prepared myself for the day, only comforted by the fact that it couldn't possibly get and worse.


	16. Intervention

That day in school I made my way through with my earbuds securely in my ears trying to block out the world. I skipped lunch in favor of hiding in a practice room, forgetting my problems, or at least trying to. I knew it would be harder to hide at glee, but I had no idea how much harder. I walked into the choir room, I purposely came late to avoid having to talk to anyone, once I arrived the room had been rearranged everyone was seated in a circle though Mr. Schuster was absent. Between Blaine and Kurt there was an open chair. As I entered the doorway everyone turned to me, their looks ranged from concern to sorrow. I stopped, fearing every step that would bring me to that chair. Brittany stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to the chair, Kurt moved so I was now in between Blaine and Brittany. There was what I thought might be an endless silence, until Kurt spoke. "Courtney we are worried about you, we are all worried about you." He spoke slowly, as if afraid I might be scared off, little did he know that I was paralyzed by fear. Kurt continued, "Your father hits you," it wasn't a question.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively. Blaine, who was practically shaking with anger spoke up, "You need to stop defending him, Courtney, you need to get out of there."

I countered with, "What I need is for everyone to stay out of my business." I stood ready to bolt for the door, Blaine grabbed my arm to stop me, putting pressure on a bruise forming from yesterday. I winced, making eye contact with Blaine for just a moment, pausing to consider that maybe he was right. Blaine pulled me into a hug, putting more pressure on more bruises. I let out a small cry from the pain, Blaine pulled away, his eyes asking questions I knew his mouth couldn't ask. "Its nothing." I said avoiding his eyes. "Yesterday?" He asked. I began to cry and pulled myself into him, to hide from the world. "He saw the pictures we took in the park. He told me I should kill myself like Stephen, but I can't go to child services, I just can't. They love me, I know they do, they just don't know how to handle it, how to handle me, maybe they're right, maybe I should just…"

"No," Brittany whimpered, joining the hug. "Don't you ever think like that, don't you ever."

"We have to tell Mr. Schuester about this and go to Child Services." Blaine half shouted.

"No!" I shouted at him, "can't he get just another chance, he can change, if he knew what he was doing, how it affected me, maybe he would change." I tried to explain.

"He is _never_ going to change, Courtney!" Blaine shouted.

"Song!" I said. "We could do a special performance," I was shooting from the hip, "We could perform songs about how his actions affect everyone, then if things don't change then we can take more drastic measures. Please," I begged, "please."

Everyone seemed to be considering my idea, I took that chance to recompose myself, I sat back down, anxiously waiting everyone's responses. "I think it's a good compromise." Finn said. Everyone else murmured in agreement, leaving only Blaine, looking unconvinced.

"Okay," Blaine started, "but if this doesn't work, Courtney," he kneeled in front of me, "If this doesn't work, we are going to child protective services. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, knowing it was the best deal I could get, and with that it was settled, New Directions would be having a Night of Love, this Saturday.


	17. Preparations

I left my intervention of sorts with my mind just reeling. I was trying to figure out how exactly I would work my way out of this one. I was once again invited to The Lima Bean with Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Brittany, and Santana, we were joined this time by Rachel. Once we had all gotten our drinks we sat awkwardly until Blaine brought up an idea of a song he wanted to sing at our night of love. "Courtney, I wouldn't want to sing anything that you don't approve of, after all it is going to be your night, but I was wondering if I could sing Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." I didn't respond, Santana spoke next, " Britt and I were thinking of doing The Story of Beauty by Destiny's Child." After that Rachel pipped up, "Spring Awakening. Courtney you are Martha Besel."

"As usual I'm not following you Rachel." I told her flatly. She explained "The Broadway musical Spring Awakening, it won eight Tony's, and two of the characters are abused by their…"

"Don't say that word," I interrupted Rachel, everyone looked at me confused, I continued "Don't say abused, it bothers me."

"Really Courtney? That's what bothers you not _the abuse._" Blaine said, teeming with quiet agitation.

I stood "You know what? Do what you want, Rachel if you could email me a link where I could find out more about that musical that would be great, I have to go." I stormed out fuming. I got home and logged onto my family's shared computer to find out more about this musical. I was entranced by the music from the show and decided that a few of these songs would work for the night of love, it was as if this musical was written for me. Though I was scared for the next day at glee I was also excited to show them what songs I wanted to sing.

The next day I walked into glee with a notebook full of ideas. I asked Mr. Schuester if I could lead off with my ideas from Spring Awakening. "Well I looked at this musical that Rachel suggested to me, and I wanted to sing a few songs, as well as have some other people help me out with a few songs. I want to sing Mama Who bore me to appeal to my Mom, and then have the girls join me for the reprise of the song. I want to sing the dark I know well, which talks about…well it is from the vantage point of two girls who are in my situation, and would like Tina to help me out on that number. There's another song Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind that I'd like to sing with Finn, but I want to dress you up like my brother Stephen. I'd also like to sing the song Left behind, which is basically a eulogy, and sing those you've known with Finn and Blaine. I welcome any songs you guys want to sing as well."

Rachel added her input, "Maybe we could end with "I believe from Spring Awakening, as a way to kinda come off as not attacking your parents."

"That's a great idea Rachel." So it was decided, Blaine, and Santitany would get there songs, as well as the ones from spring awakening. We launched ourselves into full rehearsal mode, having set the time for the Night of Love for the following Saturday night. The rest of the week was full of nothing but rehearsal. We all eagerly awaited to see what Saturday night would bring. Wednesday night after attending Bible study at my father's church I invited my parents to a special glee club performance, while strategically avoiding details, they agreed to come. So everything was set for what would surely be one of the most nerve wracking experiences of my life.


	18. Night of Love

Saturday afternoon came all too quickly. Though with how much the entire glee club had come together, everything was ready for the show. Santana and Mercedes had all of the costumes set. Rachel Brittany, and Mike had worked out all of the choreography. Artie and I had worked out a powerpoint of pictures of Stephen to play during "Left Behind," I had found Stephen's favorite shirt, belt, and shoes, and Finn had went out and bought a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, just like Stephen used to wear. I gave Quinn Stephen's last school photo, so she could make Finn's hair look just right. Everything was set. I was wearing the white dress Rachel had picked out for Mama Who Bore Me, just trying to kill the last hour before the show started. Brittany came and kept me company, running her fingers through my hair. With around 15 minutes left to go, I saw my parents enter the auditorium. Puck and Sam immediately closed and manned the doors, I insisted they do that so my parents wouldn't run once they realized tonight was all about. I went to go have my makeup and hair rechecked, and stood in the wings waiting.

As was the plan Blaine walked out and took center stage, "Mr. and Mrs. Blake, welcome to the New Directions Night of Love, we hope you enjoy, and truly listen to what we are saying tonight." Blaine left the stage and the violin intro to Mama Who Bore Me began, I walked out on stage and sat with my legs bent to the side, and I began to sing,

_Mama who bore me__  
><em>_Mama who gave me__  
><em>_No way to handle things__  
><em>_Who made me so sad___

_Mama, the weeping__  
><em>_Mama, the angels__  
><em>_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem___

_Some pray that one day__  
><em>_Christ will come a'-callin'__  
><em>_They light a candle__  
><em>_And hope that it glows__  
><em>_And some just lie there__  
><em>_Crying for him to come and find them__  
><em>_But when he comes they don't know how to go___

_Mama who bore me__  
><em>_Mama who gave me__  
><em>_No way to handle things__  
><em>_Who made me so bad___

_Mama, the weeping__  
><em>_Mama, the angels__  
><em>_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Then the rest of the girls joined me on stage for the hard hitting Mama Who Bore Me (Reprise), once the song had finished, all the girls left the stage expect for me and Tina, and we both took opposite ends of the stage, with spotlights just on us and Tina began,

_There is a part I can't tell__  
><em>_About the dark I know well___

_You say, "Time for bed now child,"__  
><em>_Mom just smiles that smile__  
><em>_Just like she never saw me__  
><em>_Just like she never saw me___

_So, I leave, wanting to hide__  
><em>_Knowing deep inside__  
><em>_You are coming to me__  
><em>_You are coming to me___

_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_And then you hold me and you whisper,__  
><em>_"Child, the Lord won't mind.__  
><em>_It's just you and me.__  
><em>_Child, you're a beauty.___

_"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?__  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.__  
><em>_It's just you and me__  
><em>_Child you're a beauty."__  
><em> 

Then I joined her, growing more aggressive with every line, as if it were finally occurring to me, the reality of my situation, especially with the lyrics we changed from "you're dreamin on me", to "you're beating on me."

___I don't scream, though I know it's wrong__  
><em>_I just play along__  
><em>_I lie there and breathe__  
><em>_Lie there and breathe___

_I wanna be strong__  
><em>_I want the world to find out__  
><em>_That you're beatin' on me__  
><em>_Me and my "beauty"__  
><em>_Me and my "beauty"_

Tina and I met in the center of the stage, embracing as we both sang,__

_You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_And then you hold me and you whisper,__  
><em>_"Child, the Lord won't mind.__  
><em>_It's just you and me.__  
><em>_Child, you're a beauty.___

_"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?__  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.__  
><em>_It's just you and me__  
><em>_Child you're a beauty."___

_There is a part I can't tell__  
><em>_About the dark I know well___

_There is a part I can't tell__  
><em>_About the dark I know well___

_There is a part I can't tell__  
><em>_About the dark I know well___

_There is a part I can't tell__  
><em>_About the dark I know well_

The lights went out, we brought two microphones to center stage and Finn took his spot, looking like a taller version of my brother. When the lights came up I saw my mother's reaction from my place in the wings, dressing Finn up was definitely a good idea. The music began, and Finn gave the best performance I had ever seen from him, he took my tips about how to appear like my brother to heart while he sang

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly__  
><em>_just winging over things__  
><em>_and nothing deep inside.__  
><em>_Nothing going going wild in you,__  
><em>_you know,__  
><em>_you're slowing by the riverside__  
><em>_or floating high and blue.__  
><em>_Or maybe cool__  
><em>_to be a little summer wind__  
><em>_like once through everything__  
><em>_and then away again.__  
><em>_With the taste of dust__  
><em>_in your mouth all day__  
><em>_but no need to know__  
><em>_like sadness__  
><em>_you just sail away.___

_Cause you know,__  
><em>_I don't do sadness__  
><em>_not even a little bit.__  
><em>_Just don't need it in my life__  
><em>_don't want any part of it.__  
><em>_I don't do sadness,__  
><em>_hey I've done my time__  
><em>_looking back on it all__  
><em>_then it blows my mind,__  
><em>_I don't do sadness__  
><em>_so been there.__  
><em>_Don't do sadness__  
><em>_just don't care._

Almost too moved by Finn to get to my part I shakily began singing _  
><em> 

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day__  
><em>_Blue wind gets so sad__  
><em>_Blowin' through the thick corn,__  
><em>_Through the bales of hay,__  
><em>_Through the open books on the grass__  
><em>_Spring and summer.___

_Sure, when it's autumn__  
><em>_Wind always wants to__  
><em>_Creep up and haunt you__  
><em>_Whistlin' it's got you__  
><em>_With its heartache, with its sorrow__  
><em>_Winter wind sings and it cries.___

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day__  
><em>_Blue wind gets so pained__  
><em>_Blowin' through the thick corn,__  
><em>_Through the bales of hay,__  
><em>_Through the sudden drift of the rain__  
><em>_Spring and summer._

I stepped back from my mike as Finn began again,__

_So maybe__  
><em>_I should be some kind of laundry line.__  
><em>_Hang their things on me__  
><em>_And I will swing 'em dry.__  
><em>_You're just wavin' the sun__  
><em>_Through the afternoon__  
><em>_And then see__  
><em>_They come to set you free__  
><em>_Beneath the rising moon___

Finn continued as I sang my counter part,

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day__  
><em>_Blue wind gets so lost__  
><em>_Blowin' through the thick corn,__  
><em>_Through the bales of hay___

_Spring and summer ev'ry other day__  
><em>_Blue wind gets so lost__  
><em>_Blowin' through the thick corn,__  
><em>_Through the bales of hay,__  
><em>_Through the wandering clouds of the dust__  
><em>_Spring and summer_

___Cause you know,__  
><em>_I don't do sadness__  
><em>_Not even a little bit.__  
><em>_Just don't need it in my life__  
><em>_Don't want any part of it.__  
><em>_I don't do sadness,__  
><em>_Hey I've done my time__  
><em>_Looking back on it all__  
><em>_Then it blows my mind.__  
><em>_I don't do sadness__  
><em>_So been there,__  
><em>_Don't do sadness__  
><em>_Just don't care._

__

Finn and I finished together, I was breathing heavily, because I had poured everything into that song, and because I had to focus on the breathing so as not to lose it entirely. Finn hugged me, and held me for a moment, then left leaving me alone on stage. As the music for left behind started, I sang and every member of the glee club came and gave a rose to Finn who stood behind me, while the slideshow ran with photos from school, church, family, and Stephen's personal photos.

_You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin.__  
><em>_Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?__  
><em>_Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.__  
><em>_Now to close his eyes-never open them...___

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning__  
><em>_For the fool it called a home.___

_All things he never did are left behind.__  
><em>_All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,__  
><em>_And all his dad had hoped he'd know.___

_The talks you never had, the saturdays you never spent.__  
><em>_All the 'grown-up' places you never went.__  
><em>_And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.__  
><em>_You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'___

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning__  
><em>_For a fool it called a home.___

_All things he ever wished are left behind.__  
><em>_All the things his mama did to make him mind,__  
><em>_And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.___

_All things he ever lived are left behind.__  
><em>_All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.__  
><em>_All the sadness that he'd come to own.___

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning__  
><em>_For the fool it called a home.___

_And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.__  
><em>_It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.__  
><em>_Whistles through the ghosts still left behind._

After I had finished the last note a picture of Stephen and I from about a week before his death stayed up on the screen, as Finn handed me all of roses he had collected from the song, I lifted the roses towards the picture and went backstage to drop the flowers as everyone was bring their votive candles out to the skirt of the stage. Then everyone worked their way to a grouping in the middle of the stage for I Believe, the slideshow began again, this time incorporating more family pictures, between the happy family portraits, while we sang all will be forgiven, there were pictures taken this week of all my bruises.

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_All will be forgiven__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_All will be forgiven___

_I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_There is love in heaven__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_All will be forgiven___

_Peace and joy be with them__  
><em>_Harmony and wisdom__  
><em>_Peace and joy be with them__  
><em>_Harmony and wisdom___

_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_Oh I believe_

As the song ended our choreography had brought us to one long line across the front of the stage, with everyone joining hands, leaving me front and center. There was silence, until I meekly asked "Mom, Dad?"


End file.
